


eyes of honey, lips of wine

by Brizeeb00



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Orgy, Orgy Party, Pretty Woman References, Valentine's Day, red wine causes shenanegans, reylovalentines2019, this was only supposed to be 3k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brizeeb00/pseuds/Brizeeb00
Summary: "Alright, When the lights go off, fellas turn to your right, ladies turn to your left, and have at it!” Poe shouted over the music that was playing and Ben glanced over to his right, there was no one standing next to him. He let out a shaky breath, this was just his luck: he gets dragged along to an orgy party and no one is there to be his initial partner. This might be a blessing. He thought again as Poe began counting down from ten, It’ll give me an excuse to sneak away from this insanity. Ben closed his eyes as he listened to the countdown, ready to make a run for it as soon as Poe got to one.“Three, two—Rey, you’re late.” There was shuffling coming from behind him and he heard someone settle in the empty spot next to him.“Well I’m sorry Poe, but nature called.”  Her voice floated past Ben over the music and filled the room with a honeylike melody that he wanted to play on repeat. His heartbeat quickened, maybe this wouldn’t be as bad as he thought it would beorRey and Ben meet at an orgy partyReylo Valentines prompt for @avamarga_





	eyes of honey, lips of wine

Ben really didn’t want to be here. If someone had told him a year ago that he’d be standing in a circle, avoiding the eye contact of everyone around him while they waited for the lights to turn off, he would have choked on his coffee. His palms were already sweaty and nothing had even happened yet but the anticipation was making him anxious. If it hadn’t been for Hux dragging him along, promising a month of doing all of Ben’s apartment chores in exchange, he’d probably be in bed right now, hating Valentine's day just like he did every year.  _ Maybe when the lights go off, I can sneak away and hide in a bathroom until the whole thing is over with.  _ He thought to himself as Poe made his way over to the light switch. 

Poe and Hux wanted to spice up their relationship, thus the reasoning for the party, but Ben couldn’t imagine how having sex with a bunch of other strangers would help things in the bedroom.

“Alright, When the lights go off, fellas turn to your right, ladies turn to your left, and have at it!” Poe shouted over the music that was playing and Ben glanced over to his right, there was no one standing next to him. He let out a shaky breath, this was just his luck: he gets dragged along to an orgy party and no one is there to be his initial partner. _ This might be a blessing.  _ He thought again as Poe began counting down from ten,  _ It’ll give me an excuse to sneak away from this insanity.  _ Ben closed his eyes as he listened to the countdown, ready to make a run for it as soon as Poe got to one. 

“Three, two—Rey, you’re late.” There was shuffling coming from behind him and he heard someone settle in the empty spot next to him. 

“Well I’m sorry Poe, but nature called.”  Her voice floated past Ben over the music and filled the room with a honeylike melody that he wanted to play on repeat. His heartbeat quickened, maybe this wouldn’t be as bad as he thought it would be. He let out another breath as Poe restarted his count from three, trying to calm his rising anxiety. As soon as Poe got to one, Ben turned right and opened his eyes, meeting nothing but darkness as he strained to see the girl who stood next to him. He felt her fingers first, they brushed past his chest as she tried to feel around for him, then she got closer, with her hands moving around his torso until she found his arms, clutching onto them for balance as his breath hitched. 

For a moment, all he could hear was her breathing and the sounds of people getting busy around them, the music that had been playing could barely be heard. He wondered if she was as nervous as he was when he felt her shift towards him. He wasn’t sure of much that was happening within the dark solace of the room, but he knew one thing for sure: 

She was going to kiss him. 

They must have had their timing off, or Ben bobbed when she weaved, because the next thing he knew, His chin connected with her forehead. 

The people around them didn't seem to care when he cried out in pain, or they were too invested in their own debauchery to notice. He cradled his chin in his hand as the sounds of her giggles cut through the moaning in the room. 

“Are you okay?” She said between laughs, she was still holding on to one of his arms, her other hand, he assumed, was clutching the spot on her head where they connected. He stayed silent, unsure of what to say and afraid that if he moved his jaw to talk he’d be met with pain. Suddenly, she had moved closer to him again and he could smell her shampoo as her hair brushed against his cheek. She must have been standing on the tips of her toes as her body leaned against his side and she whispered in his ear. 

“I hope I’m not speaking into your eyeball or something.” She gave a breathy laugh and the hair on the back of Ben’s neck stood up, he hoped she couldn’t hear the sound of his heartbeat beating against his chest. “There’s a hallway behind you to your right. You meet me in the room at the end, I’ll grab snacks. I think if we hurry, we can escape unnoticed.” She was gone before Ben could say anything in response, her hand removed from his arm and the sound of her feet pattering away from him.  _ This is not how I thought this night was going to go _ . 

Ben contemplated his options, he could either stand here and get groped by some stranger he had never met; or he could go down the hall and wait in a room for a stranger he had never met. Various moans and expletives from the others in the room interrupted his thoughts, and then something, or someone, grabbed his leg. He jumped and found himself suddenly moving in the direction of the hallway and he wasn’t sure if it was because he wanted to, or because his fight or flight response was triggered but when he crossed the threshold into the room, he decided he didn’t care. 

*

Rey had never planned to stay in the room after the lights went off. She had only planned on being seen before and then dashing away back into her room before anyone's eyes could adjust to the darkness. It wasn’t her fault that some giant tree-man with black hair decided to throw a wrench in her plans. She thought, maybe she could at least kiss him and dissolve into the shadows before things got too heavy.

It was a good plan, a solid plan, though as soon as her hands wrapped around his arms, it was over for her. 

They were probably the size of her head, she couldn’t even fit her hands around them, try as she might. She had been imagining having them wrapped around her when she leaned up to kiss him. Rey had always been clumsy, but the thought of being caught in his embrace made her knees weak and she stumbled, right into his chin. 

At least, she hoped it was his chin. 

That was why she was scavenging through her refrigerator in the dark, with pain throbbing through her head, looking for anything that wasn’t growing mold on it, but all she had found was a take-out bag of day-old Chinese food. Did he even like Chinese?  _ What am I even supposed to say to him when I get to my room? “Hi, my name’s Rey, I felt your arms and decided I’d rather fuck you in private rather than in front of the whole world.” _

She sighed and moved towards the pantry, where she found a bag of chips that may or may not have been past its expiration date and made a mental note to go to the grocery store after this was all over.  _ What if he’s not hot, he’s got to be hot to have arms like that, doesn’t he?  _ She absentmindedly tossed the bag of chips and opted for the half-eaten valentines cake she had brought home from work instead. Poe was on a diet and surely she couldn’t eat the whole thing by herself.

Rey thought about the boy loitering her room for the duration of her kitchen raid and almost got cold feet when she pulled out an expensive bottle of red wine that Poe had just bought. 

_ ‘Red wine is an Aphrodisiac’  _ he had told her at the market while he wiggled his eyebrows to make her laugh in disgust. He’d probably be angry with her for taking it, but after putting her through a night of hearing the moans and unpleasant noises that filled their living room, he could spare a bottle of wine. 

She grabbed two wine glasses from the cabinet and tried to take a deep breath to push her nervousness away. It had been quite a while since she had been with anyone, but she didn’t know what to expect, or if she should expect anything at all. With her luck, she’d open the door to find her bedroom abandoned, with her mysterious partner opting to jump out her window to escape the utter nonsense that was happening in the building. 

She took a deep breath, trying to will the nervousness away as she made her way towards her own bedroom. This was ridiculous, she shouldn’t be afraid to go in there. It was her room, after all, he should be more afraid of being in a stranger's room alone. 

_ Wait, stupid, why would you want him to be afraid? _ Rey shook every thought out of her head except for introducing herself.  _ Baby steps, Rey. _

She cleared her throat and opened the door.

*

Ben wasn’t sure if he should sit or stand while he waited for the mysterious girl with the honey-like voice to make her appearance. Eventually, he opted for the standing option and just stood at the foot of the bed, facing the bedroom door and examined his surroundings. 

The bedroom was messy, but in that organized way where its occupant most likely knew the location of every single item in the room. There were books everywhere, travel books and fiction mostly, from what Ben could see, but they lined the corners of the room and covered what he assumed to be a desk _. Is this her room? _ His attention turned to the focal point of the room. Above the bed, there was a giant map of the world with about a million multi-colored push pins in it and fairy lights bordering it, giving the room a faint glow. 

The sound of the door opening pulled him out of his thoughts and away from the map.

“I hope you like Chinese and chocolate because that’s all I found.” She burst through the door with her arms full before looking up at him and for a moment it felt like the air in the room was gone. He noticed her eyes first, honey-colored eyes to match a honey-like voice, then his gaze drifted down to her legs, they were long and bare. He watched them as she started to move towards the bed and put the snacks in her arms down.

She was wearing a faded Metallica t-shirt and a pair of spandex shorts. Ben shifted in his tan slacks and white polo shirt, he wasn’t sure what to wear to an event like this and now he wished he had shown up in sweats or jeans. As if she could read his mind, she spoke:

“Sorry I’m not as dressed up as everyone else seemed to be,” she chuckled and plopped down on the side of the bed, the cake she had brought in moved towards her as the bed shifted. “I just didn’t see the point in putting so much effort into an outfit that was ultimately going to be taken off.” He felt a blush creep up his neck and settle on his cheeks. 

_ Taken off by me. _ The thought crept into his mind accompanied by the heat that rushed to his cheeks. He looked away from her quickly, focusing his attention back to the map that hung above the bed.

“Interesting room.” He cleared his throat, trying to look anywhere except for where she stood.

“Oh, sorry for the mess, I wasn’t really expecting company in my room tonight.” She looked at him sheepishly. So it  _ was _ her room. After a moment of heavy silence, she spoke again.

“My name is Rey,” He had known that already, but he assumed she was opening up the conversation to learn his name. 

“I’m Ben.” He still wasn’t looking directly at her, but he could see her fidgeting in his peripheral vision. He felt some relief knowing she was as nervous as he was. 

“Please, sit anywhere you want.” She gestured around her room and Ben watched as she then scrambled towards the spot on the bed where the food sat and grabbed the bag of what Ben assumed was the leftover Chinese and a wine glass. Next thing he knew, she was sitting cross-legged on the floor near the end of her bed and pouring herself a drink. He was still standing, but he had backed towards her wall when she sat. She sipped the wine and looked up at him, smiling. She reached up and grabbed the other wine glass, and began to pour the red liquid into it. She held it out to him and patted the floor next to her. 

“I won’t bite, unless you ask me to.” She smirked at him and Ben let out a breath. He rubbed his palms on his pants and sat, mimicking the way she was sitting, and took the glass out of her hand. She gave him another smile and he felt the room get brighter.

“So Ben,” She took another sip from her glass. “What’s a guy like you doing at a party like this?” He had forgotten where he actually was and the sounds of excessive fornication floated through the walls again, reminding him. He took a drink from his glass and stared into it momentarily, before looking back up at her.

“Hux, My roommate bribed me with a month of doing my half of the chores.” He chuckled and took another sip of his wine. “He told me it was a singles party, but he didn’t elaborate on exactly what  _ kind _ of singles party.” She snorted and his finger absentmindedly traced the rim of his glass as he stared down into it. He wondered if she saw the irony that both of the party hosts roommates were alone together at their scandalous event.

“Poe did the same, only he got me with a month of rent-free living,” Rey smirked and rolled her eyes. “He knows I’m trying to save money to travel so he knew it would be an easy yes.” She huffed and grabbed the Chinese food from its place on the floor, grabbing a box of chow mein. “Roommates. Can’t live with them, can’t pay rent without them.” 

Ben claimed the box of broccoli chicken as his own and poured her another glass of wine.

*

Rey blinked and it was three a.m. They had talked for several hours and were now settled in their respective spots next to each other on the floor watching Pretty Woman on Rey’s TV. Upon finding out that Ben had never seen it before, she had quickly moved all of the books that were sitting in front of the television and grabbed her VHS copy of the film. 

_ “Everything is better on tape” _ She had told him when he eyed the object in her hands  _ “especially when it's my favorite movie.” _ He had laughed at that and she blushed when she had turned away from him. She had felt herself blush many times tonight, more than she’d ever blushed before and she blamed it on the wine, which was now all gone. 

Richard Gere had just seen Julia Roberts in her red dress for the first time when Rey saw Ben shift out of the corner of her eye. His head was turned towards her, but she couldn’t tell if he was watching her or if he had fallen asleep. She was too afraid to look, but she hoped it was the former. Poe’s party hadn’t stopped all night and the constant sound of moaning was starting to get to her. She thought Ben would have made his move by now seeing as they had a neverending porno as their soundtrack for the night, but since the movie had started he hadn’t even spared her a look. 

He was still turned toward her when Julia Roberts was confessing her love to Richard Gere while he slept, and now she was sure that Ben was looking at her, she could feel his gaze boring into the side of her head and she swore he blinked in her periphery a few times. She decided that speaking to him to make sure he was still awake was the safest bet.

“Are you watching? This is the best part.” She gestured to the television screen but he didn’t move, he just made an “mhm” sound, signaling that he was still awake. After a moment, she finally looked at him. “Do I have something on my face?” she half-chuckled. He continued to stare at her and she felt the heat travel up her neck and come to rest on her cheeks, she noticed his eyes flit down to her lips for a split second and her heartbeat quickened.

“Are you okay?”

“You’re so beautiful.” They spoke at the same time and her breath hitched. On the screen, Julia Roberts was breaking her no kissing rule, but Rey was no longer paying attention, because, in front of her, Ben was leaning in. 

Her body went still in anticipation, she was afraid that if she moved even the slightest, he would change his mind. Her breathing got heavy, but she tried not to make it obvious how anxious she was. 

He hesitated just before their lips touched and she gulped down a whimper that almost slipped out of her throat, but before she had the chance, his lips were on hers. He kissed her softly, and his hand came up to gently caress her cheek as he did so. He deepened the kiss before pulling away, his forehead resting on hers. 

“Is this okay?” He whispered and looked in her eyes, she felt like she was melting under his caramel-brown gaze. Rey bit her lip and nodded.

“It’s more than okay.” He grinned at that and kissed her again, this time his hand traveled into her hair and pulled gently, the slight pain in her scalp eliciting the whimper that she had held in. He trailed his lips down her jaw, then to her neck, leaving love bites in his wake and the sounds of her strained mewls and unsteady breathing filled the room, drowning out the same noises that were coming out from the hall. 

Before she had even thought twice about it, Rey had swung her legs over and was straddling him, seating herself firmly against his lap. His plush lips traveled to her collarbone, nipping and sucking as she ground her hips into what was unmistakably his already hardening cock. A deep groan had escaped her throat at the realization, and Ben let out a broken moan at the contact.

She was so glad she had started birth control again because she wouldn't have been too keen on having to run out into the living room and try to discreetly grab condoms from the bowl on the table

His hands traveled down to her lithe waist and pulled her even closer to him, evoking a small gasp to escape from her mouth. She felt his hands fall to her ass, dragging her against the solidness that strained at the dampening apex of her thighs.  _ fuck, he feels massive _ , Rey thought to herself as his hips met hers, grinding her against himself once more. Ben found the tender skin of her neck again, taking it between his teeth and sucking, there would probably be a mark that she would have to explain to Poe in the morning, but at this moment she didn’t care. Buried in the crook of her neck, Ben lets out a groan as his hands come up from her perfect ass and grab at the hem of her shirt.

“Is this alright?” his voice came through in a breathy, impossibly deeper tone. Rey grabbed the sides of his face gently and took in the sight before her — Ben’s dark waves were now ruffled, with a single small strand hanging down onto his face, his plush lips were kiss-swollen and as red as the wine they drank, and his dark eyes, glazed over with lust, but with a glint of unsureness behind them. 

_ He looks absolutely sinful.  _ Rey could feel the heat travel through her body as he looked at her like she was the most beautiful thing that existed. She pulled herself out of her own thoughts and combed a hand through his tousled hair, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth and nodding in reassurance. 

“Alright is an understatement.” Laughing softly, he pulled her shirt up over her head, bringing her toned arms up in the process. He must have forgotten what she had said about wearing an easy outfit to an orgy party because, at the sight of her bra-less chest, he let out a breath of amazement. His gaze moves from her chest to her eyes and her cheeks flush at her exposure to him, she hoped he wasn’t disappointed. He shifted his attention back to her chest as his hand came up and hovered just above her left breast. His eyes flitted up hesitantly, meeting her gaze, silently waiting for her permission. Rey grabbed his hand with her own and urged down it upon the peak of her chest, as soon as his palm connected with the supple skin of her breast, he let out a sigh.   
“So fucking _beautiful_.” It came out in a whisper and he took her nipple between his two fingers and squeezed, gently, but just enough for Rey to arch her back in response. Electricity shot through her body with his every touch. She felt the hand that rested on her waist slide to her navel and all the heat in her body pooled between her thighs. She slid back on his lap, allowing him more room to move and his hand crossed the threshold of her waistband. Rey yelped when she finally felt his thick, warm finger slide against her slick folds, it had been ages since anyone had touched her like this, she felt like she was dreaming. 

“You’re  _ soaked _ ,” He groaned under his breath, more to himself than to her and his voice dripped with need. “What’s got you so worked up, baby?” He asked almost teasingly and she mewled at the pet name. His finger traveled up and down her folds, enticing her and drawing more moans from her mouth. 

“You do.” Her answer came out in a half moan as Ben had slid two fingers into her wet entrance. Rey bucked her hips at the sensation, his fingers were so filling, she couldn't imagine what his actual dick would be like. She whimpered at the thought. 

Ben’s hands were in her hair again, he pulled her head back and exposed her throat once more. Gently, he began trailing his mouth back over the love bites he left on her neck, licking the already sensitive skin and then he made his way down, taking her breast in his mouth. Rey’s moans grew louder, she wasn't sure how much more she would be able to take, between practically fucking herself on his fingers and the feeling of his hot tongue on her skin. Then, his palm shifted and grazed her clit, and it took every bit of her resolve to not come apart right there. 

“Shit— Ben, fuck me,” she groaned, not even registering the words that were coming out of her mouth in her daze. At that, Ben let a deep moan escape his throat and his teeth grazed her nipple and she arched forward, grazing his palm once more before he pulled away, sliding his hands down to her thighs, gripping them tightly and hoisting her up as he rose from his spot on the floor with ease. She gasped at the sudden change in altitude when his lips found hers again. They stayed like that for a moment, with her only being held up one hand on either of his thighs until he dropped her onto the foot of the bed. 

She regarded him for a moment, he had undeniable sex hair, and it suited him far better than the slicked back style he had when he got here, Rey thought. He stood there, staring at her laying down on her bed for a silent moment and she felt a pang of shyness flow through her.

“Is everything okay?” She blushed, she was glad she had turned the lights off to watch the movie, the only source of light in the room was from the moon and the television and she was confident he couldn’t see how much she’d been blushing this whole time. He nodded at her, wide-eyed. 

“You’re perfect.” He breathed before peeling his shirt off and crawling on top of her. She was blushing again when he brought his lips to hers and her hands rested on the smooth skin of his torso. He licked her bottom lip before his tongue made its way into her mouth, he kissed her hungrily and ground his hips into her, he was just as frustrated as she was, it seemed. A hand cupped her cheek as his mouth moved down her jaw again, leaving wet, sloppy kisses along her jawline and down her neck, but this time he didn’t stop there. She took a deep shaky breath as she felt his mouth move lower on her body, sliding from one nipple to the next and down to her navel. The touch of his lips electrified every part of her body that they touched, and when he got to her belly button, she felt him softly nip at the skin around it turning her soft mewling into moans as she bucked her hips in response.

Ben looked up at her teasingly, his mouth not leaving her skin. Rey couldn’t believe that the shy boy with the sweaty palms that she had invited into her room was this confident in bed. Although she wasn’t complaining. In one motion, his hand was hooked into her waistband and both her shorts and underwear fell to the floor, then, without hesitation, his mouth was on her inner thigh, biting and sucking and leaving a mark while she bit her fist, trying to keep the pathetic noises threatening to escape. He moved to her other thigh and did the same, and a strangled sob left her mouth. 

“So gorgeous,” he whispered against her skin, and she arched herself towards his mouth at the feeling of his hot breath against her, so close to where she needs him. 

“Please,” She whimpered, aching for him and his touch. He looked at her for a minute, with a smirk plastered on his face the drove her wild, and finally, she felt the wet heat of his mouth against her, a single, wide stroke of his flattened tongue all the way up the slit of her cunt. Rey wasn't sure if she moaned or screamed, but she hoped it wasn't loud enough for the houseguests in the other room to come rushing in. One of her hands fell to his hair, pulling him as close as she could, Ben let out a deep groan that vibrates against her, eliciting another loud moan from her and her hips grind against his face, taking on a mind of their own as he makes her body sing for him.

“Ben, I’m gonna—  _ shit _ ,” her voice strained as his tongue traveled from her sensitive nub to her entrance, causing his nose to bump against her clit. She was just about to unravel when he pulled away, leaving her writhing on her bed.

“No, Why did you stop?” It came out whinier than she had intended, but she was so close and she could feel herself aching for friction. Ben looked down at her, chuckling, she could see the shine of her slick on his chin as he undid his belt. 

“Because,” He pulled the black leather from his belt loops and dropped it to the floor. “I’ve been wanting to do this since you walked through your bedroom door,” He unzipped the front of his slacks and pulled them and his underwear down in one fell swoop. “And I’ll be damned if you don’t cum around my cock.” Rey thought her eyes were going to fall out of their socket. He really was massive. She let out another whimper and felt her cunt twitch at the prospect of how full she was going to feel. 

He kissed up the expanse of her body, retracing the steps that his tongue had made earlier and climbed onto the bed with her, hovering above her and kissing her gently. His hands traveled down to her legs, leaving goosebumps on her skin and linked them up around his waist.

Before Rey had even registered what was happening, she was on top of him. His hand came up to cup her cheek and she leaned into his touch, something about him felt so right, like every man, every fling before Ben didn’t matter anymore. It was crazy, because they had only just met, but it felt...perfect. 

“I want to be able to look at you while I fuck you, is that okay?” She bit her lip and smiled, nodding. His thumb traced her bottom lip and she closed her mouth around it, sucking gently, earning a moan from him. She felt his dick twitch under her and she lifted her hips up slightly, allowing him to center it along her throbbing cunt. 

Rey sank herself down onto him, crying out as he filled every inch of her. She had never been this full in her life, finally, after she took him in his entirety, they both stilled. A sigh of relief was shared between them at the feeling 

“Fuck, Rey” His words came out with a groan, and his hands floated down to grab her on either side of her hips, digging his fingertips in and signaling her to move. A moan rumbled low in his chest when she did, slowly she rode him, allowing herself to savor the feeling of him.

It was short-lived though, as the tightening in Rey’s belly returned and she found herself bouncing, trying to find as much friction as she could. Ben matched her movements, pounding into her with deep moans rumbling from his chest. One hand came up to cup her breast and she puckered under his touch, arching her back at the feeling; his other hand traveled down to the apex of her thighs, rubbing circles on her clit. 

That was all it took, Rey’s legs shook as she clenched around him, her orgasm ripping through her as his thrusts became fast and sloppy. Rey wondered if they had finally gotten louder than the party guests as he pounded into her, his name echoed from her lips and she grew more sensitive with every thrust. She felt the familiar heat pool in her abdomen again when he quickly pulled out, Rey felt his spend, hot and thick on her stomach and watched as he panted through his climax. 

Their eyes lingered on each other, both panting and sweaty. Rey leaned down and kissed him, hungrily before falling to his side. She reached over to her nightstand, pulling a few tissues from the box were the resided, and cleaned the remnants of their affair from her skin, then pulled on her now tousled duvet and brought it up, covering the both of them before curling back up next to him, resting her head on his chest. They listened as the party outside died down, finally, and then the only sounds that could be heard were the calmness of their breathing. 

Ben fell asleep first, his breaths becoming slow and even. Rey soon followed, his heartbeat acting as a lullaby, coaxing her into a deep sleep. 

*

Everyone left around 5 am. Poe still hadn’t slept. Clean up was a bit tedious, next time he would have to put down a tarp, the carpet cleaning costs alone were enough to convince him to not host another one of these parties again for a while. He had noticed Rey was nowhere to be found when the lights came on and he had figured when the night started that she would sneak away when she got the chance.

He checked the time, breakfast was nearly ready but if he let Rey sleep past ten a.m. she would bitch him out for the rest of the day. 

“Rey! Breakfast!” He called down the hall and flipped the pancake that was on the grill. Minutes passed and she still hadn’t come out of her room. Poe took the flapjacks off the grill and wiped his hands. Usually, the word “breakfast” was always the perfect alarm for Rey, he sighed and made his way down the hallway and towards the door at the end. 

“Rey?” Poe spoke through her closed door, turning the knob and bracing for a lecture about knocking first, the door creaked open. “Rey, sweetie breakfast is--” 

He stopped short when he saw not only his roommate but who his roommate was wrapped around. He had known Rey would have dipped out of his event early, but he didn’t count on anyone else tagging along, and he especially didn't count on that someone else being Ben Solo. He snorted quietly and closed the door, making a note to tell Hux all about this interesting development in their roommates' lives on their next date. 

*

Ben woke up with a slight headache and confusion fogging his brain. He looked around and took in his surroundings, and then remembered the night before. Wine and a movie that he barely paid attention to and stirring around his torso that suddenly reminded him of whose room he was in. He looked down and took in the beauty of the girl who was fast asleep on his chest. She inched closer to him and let out a soft breath, pulling a smile from his lips. 

He pulled her even closer to him and kissed her hair, falling back asleep. Maybe Valentines Day wasn’t so bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of tweaked it a little bit so that instead of the sidelines, they're in Rey's room! I hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> Also I want to give a massive thank you to my other half Bayli, If it weren’t for her beta-ing this fic and also beating my ass, I probably would have never finished.


End file.
